


Lead me on through restless waters

by PrimalScream



Series: Unleash your heart and soul [11]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: This is Silver's POV of the last chapter of my Billy/Vane verse. You don't need to read that to get this. I actually wrote this before I wrote that last chapter of that verse. I debated about posting it, but eh, what the hell. There's no such thing as too many blow jobs, right?





	

Silver stands at the rail and watches as Vane rows himself out to The Walrus. He’s alone and Silver can only surmise that he’s come for Billy. Billy came back to the ship a week ago distracted and agitated. He hasn’t been sleeping or eating well and Silver figures that’s because of Vane.

Flint comes up next to him and watches Vane’s progression.

“What the fuck is he doing coming out here?”

Silver hadn’t told Flint what he’d seen or what he figured was happening. He’d hoped he wouldn’t have had to, but apparently Flint can be oblivious when he chooses. Silver debates telling him now, before Vane gets here but instead just shrugs.

When Vane reaches them he ties off the longboat and climbs up. Before he’s even got both feet on deck Flint is posturing. Silver barely refrains from rolling his eyes.

“What the fuck do you want?”

“A word with Billy.”

“What do you want with Billy?” Flint is incredulous, as if the very idea of Vane speaking to Billy was the most asinine thing he’d ever heard. Silver almost wants to laugh.

Silver sees the fidget in Vane’s hands, he recognizes the twitch in his eyes. Before Flint can say anymore Silver cuts in.

“Captain, would you mind getting him? I’m having a hell of a time with the stairs today.” Silver is relying on Flint’s concern for his well being to trump his need to question Vane like a prisoner.

With a last look to Vane, Flint heads for the stairs. Once Flint is out of hearing range, Silver has his own words for Vane.

“I wondered if you’d come. He’s been in a state for the last several days.” Vane’s eyes search Silver’s face, but he says nothing.

“I’ve seen you with him. Once outside the tavern, he had you pinned to the wall and it didn’t seem as if you minded. I imagine that he’s finally figured out what’s going on his heart and mind and he thinks it hopeless, thus his state of being the last few days. But based on the fact that you’re here and the nervous ticks you’re trying desperately to hide, I’d wager it’s not as hopeless as he believes.”

Silver turns to watch him and while Vane doesn’t answer, the tightening of his jaw and the straightening of his shoulders is all Silver needs to see.

“Be aware that Billy is very dear to this crew, to myself and our captain especially. And should any harm ever come to him, it wouldn’t be taken to kindly.”

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Flint striding up the stairs, Billy shuffling behind him, but Silver never takes his eyes from Vane’s face. The second Vane sees Billy his eyes change. His face softens and he blows out long breath. Silver relaxes, he’s never wrong when it comes to reading people and he’d read Vane like a book.

Silver looks to Billy and notices the hitch in his step when his eyes meet Vane’s. He looks away quickly, eyes turning to the deck.

Once back in range, Flint starts to speak.

“I can’t imagine what--” He trails off as Silver touches the back of his hand with his knuckles. He looks to Silver quickly and Silver shakes his head once.

“If you need to discuss anything privately, feel free to use the Captain’s cabin. Billy knows the way.”

He turns to go and tugs Flint with him. Once back on the quarterdeck, Flint turns on him.

“Did you just offer my cabin to them for a talk? What could they possibly need privacy for? And I noticed as we climbed the stairs you didn’t have any trouble. What exactly is going on here?”

Silver hasn’t taken his eyes off of Billy and Vane since they ascended the stairs.

“Do you remember when we both finally admitted that what was between us was more than just sex?”

He flicks his eyes briefly to Flint and he can see the confusion written on his face.

“Vividly. I thought you were going to have a stroke. But what does that--”

Silver cuts him off and nods toward where Billy and Vane are standing, “James, look. Take a very close look will you?”

Vanes starts to reach out but aborts the attempt when Billy flinches. He takes a step closer as he says something and Billy finally looks at him. This time when Vane reaches out, Billy doesn’t move back. Vane runs a single knuckle down Billy’s arm. Silver doesn’t know what Vane is saying, but whatever it is it's working. Silver can see Billy’s body relaxing and moving into Vane’s space.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Flint says softly before asking, “How did you know?”

“I caught them some weeks ago, and up until a few days ago I figured it was only physical. Billy had signs of some very interesting activities, I had thought they were just scratching an itch. But Billy came back several days ago and he was...off. He hasn’t been sleeping, barely eating and I suspected it was because of what I’d seen. And then today when I saw Vane rowing out, I knew for sure.”

“You caught them and you didn’t tell me?” There’s a hint of hurt in the tone of Flint’s voice and Silver regrets keeping it to himself.

“Only because at the time I thought it was a one off. I dismissed it as something simple. I was too focused on you, on us, to give thought to anyone else. It wasn’t purposeful.”

Flint squeezes his arm.

“You realize that if they take you up on the offer of my cabin they’re probably going to fuck in it. And I will hold you personally and solely responsible for cleaning it if that happens.”

Silver sighs, “Yes, I figured as much. Although I’m thinking that Vane is doing his level best to convince Billy to return to the fort with him. I’m fairly certain he’d prefer not to fuck Billy on this ship surrounded by people who wouldn’t hesitate to slit his throat.”

Vane steps to Billy, so close their bodies are almost touching. His face is open and he’s speaking quickly and firmly. He briefly touches Billy’s check with the backs of his fingers. Billy is startled, but he leans into the touch.

Vane weaves his pinky between two of Billy’s fingers as he leans in to whispers into Billy’s ear. Silver can’t hear it, but whatever it was has Billy throwing all propriety the wind.

He presses close to Vane and backs him to the rail. His hands slide into the hair at the back of Vane’s neck as he tilts his head and takes Vane’s mouth in a desperate kiss.

Vane surrenders to him in an instant and with no hesitation. His body melts into Billy’s and his arms wrap around Billy’s waist, his hands fist in the back of his shirt as he pulls Billy impossibly closer. Even from here Silver can see the way their tongues meet and stroke and the way they’re both lost to it for long minutes.

When Billy pulls back, realizing where they are, Vane’s mouth chases him, eyes still closed, face slack with need.

Silver feels his lips turn up in a smile. He loves being right.

“Shit.” Flint breathes beside him.

“I think it’s safe to say that whatever is between them is decidedly not one sided.” Silver doesn’t even try to hold back the smirk.

It only takes a few more words from Vane before they’re both lowering themselves over the side of the ship and into Vane’s boat to return to the island.

“I’m surprised Vane chose Billy.”

“Why?”

“Well, Billy’s rather...I thought Vane would prefer someone smaller in stature and I never imagined Vane would like--.” His mouth snaps shut and Silver arches an eyebrow at him.

“Never thought what, that he’d like being fucked?” Silver hears the incredulity in his voice.

Silver turns to him and waits for Flint to do the same. Silver puts his back to the rail and pulls Flint in front of him by the sleeve. His hand settles low on Flint’s stomach before beginning a slow ascent up the middle of Flint’s chest.

He looks down, watching his hand slide across Flint’s sternum. He lets his tongue flick out to wet his lips, knowing Flint will track the movement.

“Sometimes, when the person you’re with is bigger, stronger, faster and you know that they could overpower you with little effort, it’s incredibly intoxicating. Especially when you know they never would.”

Silver flicks his eyes up to Flint’s as he strokes his thumb gently over the base of Flint’s throat. Flint’s eyes are becoming heavy lidded as he watches Silver’s face.

“I can feel the restrained power in your body when you’re over me. I can feel it running under your skin, in the way your muscles clench. I can feel it in your hands when you touch me. I know the damage that power could wreak. But I also feel the way you tremble, I see the way your fingers shake as they explore my body and I know that you’ve leashed that power because of me, for me. It’s extremely…arousing.”

Flint’s eyes slip closed briefly as he pulls a deep breath in through his nose. When his eyes snap open they’re hungry and Silver feels as if he’s being hunted. He feels his breath quicken and his pulse kick up. Heat pools low in his groin at the rough tone of Flint’s voice.

“Mr. Silver?”

Silver can feel the corner of his mouth quirk up, “Yes, Captain.”

“If you continue to talk to me in that tone and manner, we’re going to need to leave this deck, and quickly at that.”

Silver looks at him from under his lashes and says quietly, “I suggest we make haste.”

Flint’s hand fits to the small of Silver’s back and he pulls Silver forward into a hard kiss. It lasts only seconds before he’s all but sprinting down the stairs toward his cabin leaving Silver to follow in his wake.

When Silver reaches the cabin Flint is waiting for him. He slams the bolt home as soon as the door is closed and then Flint’s on him in a flash.

One hand tangles in Silver’s hair, pulling his head back, the other cups Silver’s cock through his pants. Flint trails biting kisses down Silver’s throat. Silver can feel Flint panting against his neck and it sends goosebumps skittering over his skin.

He loves when Flint loses some of that tightly leashed control. He wishes for it more often but he’s yet to find a foolproof way of getting it without outright asking and he’s not entirely sure how he would even go about that request.

He walks Silver backward and pins him to the desk. Flint licks over Silver’s bottom lip, gets it slick with spit and then traces it with his thumb.

“Do you know how hard it is sometimes not to put you against the nearest surface and _take_ what I want from you? To get so far inside you that I can no longer feel where one of us starts or ends? You talk about power, do you have any idea of the power you hold over me? Do you have any idea how desperately I want you every second of the day?”

Silver can only shake his head. When Flint lifts his eyes they’re hot and dark, the green being eaten up by black. Silver can’t help the tiny moan that escapes him at the look on Flint’s face.

It’s raw and open and so wanting that Silver would give him anything, everything he asked.

He widens his legs and Flint's body fills the space between them. Flint leans into him, their bodies rubbing together. Silver can feel how hard Flint is. He can feel the shudder that runs through Flint’s body as he lifts his hips up and into Flint’s own.

Flint presses their foreheads together, their mouths only inches apart, breath mingling. Flint licks across Silver's mouth and Silver opens for him. Flint's tongue slides deep licking across his teeth and tangling with his tongue. Silver moans low in the back of his throat, fingers squeezed tight on the edge of the desk as Flint devours him.

Without warning Flint drops to his knees and starts attacking the front of Silver’s pants. He gets them down to mid thigh before he sucks the head of Silver’s cock into his mouth. He applies hard suction causing Silver to cry out. His hands clutch at Flint’s head, fingers scrabbling over the short, stiff hair.

Flint leans in further, flicking his tongue back and forth over the head of Silver’s cock, circling the head, plying the flat of his tongue all along the underside.

“Fuck.” Silver moans as his fingers tighten at the back of Flint’s head.

He pushes forward, cock sliding into Flint’s throat, cutting off his air as Flint chokes on him. He pulls out quickly, only to slide right back in. Flint’s hands on his ass guide him in a fast, brutal rhythm.

Silver rubs the head of his cock over Flint’s lips. A string of spit and precome links them together before he shoves back in. Flint moans around him and Silver shudders, the vibration traveling all the way down his spine.

“I love the way you look with my cock in your mouth. You’re so fucking good at this.”

Flint makes a low noise in the back of throat and heat slams through Silver making his fingers tingle where they're clutching Flint's head.

Silver lets his head fall back on a moan as he fucks into Flints mouth. There's a constant shiver running through him as his hips jerk erratically. Silver isn’t new to having his cock sucked, but he’s new to the way Flint loves it.

He’s new to the way Flint moans around him, the way he takes Silver all the way down without hesitating. He’s new to the way Flint loves to choke himself on Silver’s cock until neither of them can breathe.

Flint hums around him, sucking hard at the head on the upstroke before sliding back down fast, tongue swirling the entire length of Silver’s cock.

Silver pulls out again and Flint whines, tongue licking out trying to get him back. Silver replaces Flint's mouth with his hand, fingers gripping tight around the head. Flint sits back on his heels, head tilted back, tongue out.

“Get your cock out.” Silver’s voice is high and strained.

Flint fumbles his pants open, eyes never straying from Silver’s as he strokes himself. Flint is the prettiest thing Silver’s ever seen. His cock is red and wet and so hard the skin is shiny and tight. He screws his fist down slow, twisting over the head and squeezing at the base. It’s fucking obscene the way he sits there with his cock just poking out of his pants, couldn’t even bother to get them all the way unfastened, only opened them enough to get free.

Silver slides his own fist faster as he watches Flint. His mouth is hanging open, tongue constantly flicking across his bottom lip, stifled little moans that makes Silver’s cock pulse in his hand.

Silver shoves back into the tight, wet heat of Flint’s mouth and Flint closes around him, sucking him down hard and fast. He swallows convulsively around Silver’s cock head. Silver’s hands clutch the side of Flint’s head, holding him still as his hips thrust quick and sure, shoving his cock deeper with every push.

Silver can’t get enough, it feels so fucking good. He hears Flint struggling to breathe, trying not to choke and Silver knows he should pull back. He’s so close, so fucking close and the tight grip of Flint’s throat is a siren’s song he can’t resist. He shoves in even deeper and Flint’s teeth graze the base of his cock as tears leak from the corners of Flint's eyes. Silver's balls pull up tight and then he’s pulling out and coming in hot streaks across Flint’s face.

Blinding white light bursts behind his eyelids as he shivers, body convulsing, almost bending himself in half over Flint’s head he comes so hard; the desk behind him is the only thing holding him up as he strokes himself through the last of his orgasm.

When he opens his eyes Flint’s face is painted in stripes of white. His eyelashes are clumped together. Silver runs his thumb through the coarse hair of Flint’s beard and collects several drops. He feeds it to Flint.

Flint sucks his thumb hard as Silver says, “Come.”

Flint does, hips fucking into his fist fast, teeth sinking into Silver’s thumb as he comes all over the toes of Silver’s boot.

Silver pulls Flint up, and scoots back until Silver is sitting fully on the desk with Flint leaning between his legs, breath ghosting over Silver's neck as he comes down.

“Jesus.” Flint is still breathless and the word sounds as if it was torn from him.

“Mmmm. I think we have a little exploring to do, Captain.”

The laugh he gets in return sound nothing like disagreement.


End file.
